


Stone Blind Love

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickel's Story Time Series [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Background Relationships, Blind Dean Winchester, Castiel Acts Like Endverse Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time Having Sex, Creature Castiel (Supernatural), Creature Fic, Dark Past, Demigod Dean Winchester, Demigods, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Gorgon Castiel, Gorgons (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Minor Amy Pond/Sam Winchester, Minor Charlie Bradbury/Gilda, Mutual Masturbation, Mystical Creatures, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Rutting, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: "Until you removed your hood, we thought you were..." Amy hesitated. "Ooo, there's no way to finish that without sounding like an ass.”Cas smiled. "I know you mean no harm. But I realize there's a lot I didn't know before coming to the city.""Well, we're more than happy to help you fill in the blanks, man," Dean spoke up for the first time since questioning his trivia skills."Can I ask you a question, Dean?" Cas tilted his head and waited for confirmation. When Dean nodded, Cas continued. "I know why I'm wearing sunglasses, but why are you?"An awkward silence came over the table before Dean burst out laughing. "Charlie, you didn't warn the poor guy?""No." Cas turned to Charlie, who was turning a shade of red to envy her hair."Hey, Cas. You know who wears sunglasses inside? Blind people. And douchebags. I just happen to be both."
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Nickel's Story Time Series [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431565
Comments: 53
Kudos: 443
Collections: ProfoundBond Prompt Collection, The Destiel Fan Survey Favs Collection





	Stone Blind Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StardustDeanCas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustDeanCas/gifts).



> Storytime number 31! Brought to you this week, by Stardust!
> 
> There are several gorgeous panels, stories, etc, of Medusa falling in love with a blind woman. Stardust wanted to see that happen with Dean and Cas. So I ran with it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!  
>  ...  
>  For those curious, when describing Cas' snakes, I pictured a blue racer. They are beautiful, shy, nonvenomous snakes.
> 
> ...  
>  You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

Cas looked around the subway car, searching for an empty seat. Sitting next to people made him uncomfortable, as they usually got uncomfortable sitting next to him. He found one farther away from the door, situated under a window, and he could most likely take off his sunglasses for a little bit without causing a stir. Cas beelined for the seat and was able to grab it before anyone else could.

As he slouched down in his seat, he slipped a pair of earbuds on before pulling the hood on his sweatshirt tighter, earning him several unhappy hisses. When the train started back up, Cas closed his eyes and pulled off his sunglasses. Their weight had been unbearable, and he wanted nothing more than to throw them in the garbage. Cas lost himself in his music, oblivious to the rest of the train around him. The downfall of living in the city would always be the dependence on public transportation, and the glares he received from people when they realized that he wasn't human.

Most creatures were accepted by society: Angels were loved for their healing abilities. Vampires and Werewolves were excellent security detail. Pishtacos were hired to work at beauty spas. Creatures who could pass easily as humans? They were welcomed into society with welcome arms. Cas, however, was not so lucky.

The train pulled into the next stop, and Cas put his sunglasses back on. Several people got off the train, and it didn't escape his notice that there were a few more open seats around him. He didn't care. Or so he tried to tell himself. Cas got ready to close his eyes and take his sunglasses off again when he noticed a young, redheaded woman step on the train. It didn't take him long to realize she was a siren, as she was being harassed by an older not-so-gentleman who was trying to promise her the world.

"Dude, please. I said no. Leave me alone!" The redhead moved towards the seats near Cas. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Such a pretty little thing like you? Hurt me? Doubtful."

Cas rolled his eyes as he pulled out his earbuds. Sirens didn't need much to turn the minds of the weak-willed, especially if they already found themselves wanting. He knew the siren didn't do anything intentionally, and probably hadn't even noticed that the man willingly fell into thrall with her until he started harassing her. The man moved closer, hovering over the petite woman. "Come home with me tonight, sweetheart."

"Sir, I said no." The siren's voice was firmer, more assertive. Cas flicked his hand up, catching her attention. He gestured for her to look at the door that separated the cabins. She nodded before looking at the man again. "I'm warning you, sir, you don't want to be hurt."

"Maybe I want a little pain from a Siren's Kiss. Ever think about that?"

Cas nodded at her before interrupting. "Sir, the lady asked you to leave her alone."

"Trying to be a Prince Charming over there?" The man turned to look at Cas. "I found her first."

"Yeah, that's your problem." Cas closed his eyes and pulled off his sunglasses. He opened them, the deep swirling blue capturing the man's attention. "You think you own her when really you're just a piece of scum."

The man stared into Cas' eyes before crying out. "Son of a bitch! What!?" He looked down to his feet, slowly solidifying, as stone climbed up his body. He looked back up at Cas. "The fuck are you, boy?"

"The last person you wanted to meet today." One of Cas' snakes slithered out from the inside of his hood and hissed at the man. "When a woman tells you to leave her alone, leave her alone." Cas waited until the man was entirely encapsulated in stone before sliding his sunglasses back on. He turned to look at the Siren, who was still looking away. "It's okay. I've covered my eyes again."

"You're a gorgon?" The Siren whispered loudly, excitement in her voice. She scooted past the statue in the walkway and into the seat next to Cas. Her eyes were wide and filled with wonder. "I'm so sorry. I'm just staring at you. But, a Gorgon!”

"Not so loudly, please?" Cas looked over towards the other passengers who quickly looked away when his gaze fell upon them. "Not that it matters, apparently."

"Sorry!" The siren stuck out her hand. "My name is Charlie. Thank you for stepping in."

Cas hesitantly took Charlie's hand and shook it. "Castiel. But you can call me Cas."

"Cas, huh? It suits you." She leaned back in her seat and smiled brightly at Cas. "I don't think I've seen you on this train before. I mean, I know I haven't. I'd remember a gorgon!"

"I'm sorry, am I that fascinating to you?" Cas tilted his head in confusion.

"Uh, yeah?" Charlie shrugged unabashedly. "I mean, you're a gorgon. You guys don't really come into the city. Second, you're male, which is only like, what? Ten percent of the Gorgon population?" Charlie smiled brightly as the snake from before slid out from under the hood again. "Your coloring is beautiful. These shades of grey and blue?" She looked at Cas. "May I?"

Cas nodded in surprise and watched as Charlie gave chin scratches to his snake. "You keep that up, they're all going to want out."

"I doubt it. They're all probably nice and warm under that hood and don't want to come out. This one is just curious." Her finger traced along the top of the snake's head, and Cas heard the happy hiss.

"You know, you don't have to be nice to me. I would have protected you either way." Cas looked down. "Not that you needed me to."

Charlie poked Cas in the arm. "Really? You think I'm being nice to you cause you rescued me? Shit, if I were friends with all the guys who thought they rescued me, I'd have a collection of assholes."

Cas tried his hardest not to laugh at her quip and failed, a deep throaty chuckle responded in humor. "Sorry, just not used to socialization."

"Well, how about we change that?" Charlie held her and out. "Phone, please."

"Why do you need my phone?" Cas reached into his pocket and pulled it out.

"To give you my number and get yours, duh." She reemphasized her waiting hand with a waving gesture. Cas unlocked his phone and handed it over. "Alright, give me a sec."

Cas sat back and watched as the Siren typed in her information before sending herself a text. "Um, you're not... expecting anything, are you?"

"Like for you to text me? I am." Charlie handed Cas back his phone. "Oh, wait. Do you mean like... you and me?" She rapidly shook her head. "No offense, but hell no. As pretty as you are, I definitely swing for the other team."

The train came to a halt, and Cas realized that it was at his stop. "Sorry to make that awkward and run, but..."

"Go. Text me. We'll talk more." Charlie stood up, ducking under the statue and let Cas out into the aisle.

"That's going to wear off in about 30 minutes." Cas pointed at the asshole. "I hope your stop is before then." When Charlie smiled and nodded, Cas bolted towards the doors before they closed. He smiled to himself as he walked to the exit. The last thing he had expected was to make a friend.

...

A couple of days later, Cas found himself back on the Subway. He and Charlie had extended a few brief pleasantries via text. When she asked if they could meet up for lunch or coffee, let her know a day that he'd be riding the subway downtown again, so they could meet up.

Cas entered his stop and was pleasantly surprised to find Charlie waiting for him on the platform. "Hello, Charlie."

"Hiya, Cas!" Charlie skipped up to him and hooked her arm through his. "So, I have to ask. Where are you coming from? There's not much up on this end of the track other than the warehouse district."

"Charlie, what do you think Gorgons can do for a living?" He spoke quietly. "I work out here, away from the general population. While creatures are accepted, some of us, well..."

"That's bullshit!" Charlie exclaimed, gaining the attention of the people around them. "You appear to be taking every precaution, and you're a good person."

"People only know gorgons for what I did to that guy the other day. While it's been a long time since Ancient Greece and Ancient Rome, we're rare enough that no one bothers to clear out old prejudices." Cas shrugged. "So, I'll work my job, go home, watch TV, maybe smoke some pot if I have any, then go to bed."

The train pulled up in front of them, and the duo waited a moment to let people off before stepping on. A spot similar to the first time they met was open, and Charlie dashed ahead to claim it. As Cas caught up, she patted the seat next to her and pulled her knees up to her chest. "Figured you wanted the window again. Going to take your sunglasses off?"

"Too many people. I don't need to accidentally petrify someone." Cas shook his head. "Usually, if that happens, we're tagged and bagged and sent back out to the rural areas."

"Wait.. then about that guy the other day?" Charlie's jaw dropped. "Did you get in trouble? You didn't make any mention of that!"

"Nope. Was probably either too embarrassed to report it or realized he deserved it."

Charlie let out a heavy sigh. "I would have gone after him if he tried to report you. My best friend's brother? He's a Creatures' Rights Lawyer. I'd have gotten him to defend you. Cause you defended me."

"A Creatures' Rights Lawyer?" Cas tilted his head. "Those are a thing?"

"Oh yeah! Sam's one of the best in the country. He and his girlfriend have helped get a lot of antiquated laws struck down." Charlie rested her head on Cas' shoulder. "His brother Dean is a sweetheart too. He's been my best friend for... damn. Years."

"Siren afraid to tell her age?" Cas joked as Charlie stuck her tongue out at him. "Seriously, though. That's something special. I don't think I've had a conversation like this or the one we had the other day in... well, years."

"Well, get used to it, Mister." Charlie smiled as the curious snake peeked out from under his hood. "Hey Cas, do your snakes have names?"

"They do." Cas slouched down in his seat to make his shoulder more comfortable for Charlie. "Maybe when you get to meet them all, I'll tell you their names."

"Cas!" Charlie playfully pushed her shoulder into Cas before snuggling back in and enjoying the rest of the ride in pleasant conversation.

...

Over the next several weeks, Charlie and Cas met up at least once a week for coffee or lunch. On one meetup, Charlie brought along her girlfriend, Gilda. Meeting the happy pair pushed Cas to admit that the reason he chose to live in the city, and not with his kind, was due to preferring males. 

Charlie and Gilda looked at each other in surprise. They had a silent conversation before turning back and addressing him. In less than a heartbeat, Charlie invited him to join them for a night out with their group of friends. 

Cas reminded her that he was a gorgon.

She countered that no one would care, especially not hers and Gilda's group of friends.

Cas then reminded them about his need for sunglasses and the difficulty of seeing in dim places.

Gilda offered to use her fae magic to put up a barrier for the night, or to give him better dark vision.

Every excuse Cas came up with, Charlie or Gilda had a solution to.

Then she mentioned trivia. Cas' one weakness, as she had learned over the past few weeks. Knowing she had won, Charlie refused to hear another excuse and text Cas the information. Which is how Cas found himself standing outside of a bar called "Night Howl" a few nights later.

...

As he walked inside, Cas saw a blur of red come running up to him and prepared himself for the tackle from his self-proclaimed best friend. "You came!"

"You made me?"

Charlie stuck out her tongue. "I have no power over your body. Even if I did try to use my song, it wouldn't work on you. You don't like ladies." She winked before taking his hand and pulling him back to a full table.

As they approached the table, Gilda waved before gently touching the shoulder of the man sitting next to her. She leaned in and spoke to him, and Cas couldn't help but notice how beautiful he was. If only he could see the eyes behind the sunglasses.

"Alright, everyone, this is Cas." Charlie made a grand gesture of pointing at him. "He's the guy who helped me out of that situation a few weeks ago." She started pointing around the table. "This is Amy. Her boyfriend, Sam, and my other best friend and Sam's brother, Dean."

Cas slightly bowed his head. "I've heard a lot about the three of you from Charlie."

"Don't worry, though, he has no idea what you all are. That makes introductions more fun." Charlie slid into the seat next to Gilda and patted the chair next to her. "Sit. You can't make friends if you're just standing up and acting anti-social."

"So, Cas." Sam took a drink. "Welcome to trivia night. Charlie says you're a huge nerd when it comes to random knowledge."

"Wait, nerdier than, or on par with Sam?" Dean asked. "You never clarified."

Charlie nodded to Cas to elaborate. "I watch Jeopardy every night, and I read a lot. There's only so much you can do by yourself."

"Well, you can wow us with your knowledge then," Amy spoke up, and Cas caught a good look of her eyes. She was a kitsune.

"I'll try my best." Cas swallowed and waved down a bartender, asking for a drink. "So, why this place. I mean besides the trivia?"

"While humans are allowed and welcomed, it caters mostly to non-humans. We don't have to hide behind glamours or underneath big, bulky sweatshirts." Amy explained before winking at Cas.

He took the hint and unzipped his hoodie and pushed back the hood before sliding it off. Cas looked over at Charlie, who had a massive grin on her face. His snakes recognized her, most likely from their previous encounters, and moved quickly to get pets from her. "They're gorgeous, Cas. You shouldn't have to hide them."

"Well, that makes that straight forward," Sam commented. "Dean and I are demi-gods. Amy's a kitsune. Safe to assume you know about Charlie and Gilda?"

Cas nodded in confirmation. "I actually had Charlie figured out the day I met her. The guy who was harassing her was in her thrall." He held up a hand to stop Charlie from interrupting him. "The willing can let your thrall take them, even if you don't want it to. We both have roots in Ancient Greece, my dear."

"Fair. I did also throw facts you already knew about yourself at our first meeting."

A guy came up to their table. "You all playing tonight?" Sam nodded and held his hand out for their slips, and the guy responded, looking at Cas. "Nice to see a new face with these crazy kids. I'm Ash, your friendly neighborhood phoenix." He handed the papers to Sam. "Good luck!"

"Does everyone just advertise what they are?" Cas looked around the table in confusion.

"Normally, if it's not pretty obvious what you are, and you meet another non-human that you can instantly tell what they are? It's considered impolite to not introduce yourself." Sam spoke up. "It's sort of a reclaiming from when creatures were first being accepted into modern society. Humans demanded to know what we are, and many bigoted laws were passed, so an introduction would be 'Hi, I'm Sam, I'm a demi-god.' Since that law was revoked, we're no longer required to reveal anything that we don't want to, but we still do as our choice instead."

"You didn't do that when I first sat down?" Cas questioned.

"Until you removed your hood, we thought you were..." Amy hesitated. "Ooo, there's no way to finish that without sounding like an ass.”

Cas smiled. "I know you mean no harm. But I realize there's a lot I didn't know before coming to the city."

"Well, we're more than happy to help you fill in the blanks, man," Dean spoke up for the first time since questioning his trivia skills.

"Can I ask you a question, Dean?" Cas tilted his head and waited for confirmation. When Dean nodded, Cas continued. "I know why I'm wearing sunglasses, but why are you?"

An awkward silence came over the table before Dean burst out laughing. "Charlie, you didn't warn the poor guy?"

"No." Cas turned to Charlie, who was turning a shade of red to envy her hair.

"Hey, Cas. You know who wears sunglasses inside? Blind people. And douchebags. I just happen to be both."

Cas blinked in confusion. He suddenly realized that when he was first escorted to the table, Gilda wasn't just whispering in Dean's ear. She was describing what was going on around them, and maybe what Cas looked like. "I am so sorry, I should have realized."

"Hey, no harm, no foul. Clearly, you wouldn't be here if Charles didn't think you were a good person." Dean lifted his drink in a toast and tipped it towards Cas. "Welcome to the family."

Cas blushed, matching Charlie's bright red with his own. However, he wasn't able to respond due to Ash starting the trivia portion of the night.

Their team did fantastic, between Dean and Charlie's pop culture references, Sam's schooling, and Cas' ability to retain the most random of facts. Amy and Gilda jumped in everywhere they got a chance, including confirming answers and rounding out the missing blanks of their team. They came in second, Dean cursing under his breath that the psychics on the team that won shouldn't have been allowed.

...

Once the night wound down to its end and goodbyes were said, Charlie and Gilda hooked their arms around Cas and walked with him to the subway.

"Cas, you didn't put your snakes away," Charlie commented, in a sleepy, half-drunk voice.

"They need to breathe, Charlie. While my hoodie is specially made for gorgons, it's not good to keep them hidden all the time." Cas looked around. "Plus, there's not as many people around. Not as many to freak out when they see me."

Gilda gently squeezed Cas' arm. "Do you really get that reaction?"

"Yes," Cas replied. "Luckily, my boss is a very welcoming person. I think he may be a creature himself, but I thought it was weird to ask." Cas smiled at Gilda. "When people complained that they had to work with me, he gave them two options. 'Get over it or get gone.'"

"If I may ask, how many left?" Gilda returned Cas' smile, although it appeared to be a sad one.

"You don't need to pity me, Gilda. When I left my clan, I knew that there would be some issues blending in." Cas paused. "Two."

Charlie snickered. "Well, I'm sure you do their jobs combined and then some. Otherwise, your boss wouldn't have kicked them to the curb."

"I admit I wish I could have seen their faces."

"Speaking of seeing faces. What did you think of Dean?" Charlie leaned against Cas and looked up at him.

"I don't even want to know how you came to that correlation." Cas raised an eyebrow in confusion. "But he seems to be a nice person."

"Good to know, cause he found you really interesting," Charlie replied in her sing-songy voice.

Cas stopped abruptly, causing the ladies to stumble over their feet. "What? He barely said two words to me."

"He barely said anything at all tonight," Gilda confirmed. "But when Dean does that, it's not because he's not interested. It's because he's using his other senses to get a read on you. He can't see you, so he wants to learn about you how he can."

"That doesn't make sense." Cas started walking again, hoping it would change the subject.

"Maybe to someone who has all of their heightened senses." Charlie put a finger to her lip. "Your senses are heightened, right? Like, I know your vision is probably amazing."

"Charlie." Gilda softly chided. "Cas, what she means is that you may not understand it, but it doesn't make it any less true."

"Yep! Plus, plenty of other people have been introduced to him, and he's never shut up the way he did for you tonight. Remember that incubus, Gilda? What was his name? Balthazar?"

Gilda nodded in confirmation. "Dean is a chatterbox, it's part of his and Sam's charm. So for him to go as quiet as he did? We noticed."

"Guys, you seem to forget something. I'm a gorgon. Dean's a demi-god. We're like natural enemies."

"First and foremost, that's so old and outdated. Back in the time of the ancients, you two fancying each other would have been cliché." Charlie stepped in front of Cas, stopping him. "Besides, he's not Greek or Roman."

"It is kind of romantic, though." Gilda sighed. "A blind man falling in love with a gorgon?"

Cas shook his head in disbelief. "What?"

"Yeah, babe, that was a little fast, even for us, and we've been together for fifty years." Charlie rested her hand on Cas' shoulder and returned to her spot next to him.

"Well, I don't want them to wait around." Gilda looked up at Cas as they walked. "You're coming to movie night."

...

A few nights later, as instructed by Gilda, Cas arrived at their home. He had brought a few bottles of wine and waited on the stoop after ringing their doorbell. The door swung open, and Cas found himself pounced on by Charlie.

"Oops! Didn't realize your hands were full!" She took the bottles from Cas and headed inside, gesturing for him to follow with his head. "Shoes off at the door, I would also recommend taking off your jacket. We get a little packed in the media room, so it gets a little warm in there."

Cas listened, kicking off his shoes and taking off his hoodie, hanging it on the coat rack next to the door. "I hope those are okay. I've never actually been invited to someone's house before, but watching shows on TV, new guests always bring a gift, and I remember you were drinking red wine at–"

Charlie placed her finger against Cas's mouth. "Cas. You're rambling. It's adorable, but you don't need to do that." She pulled a bottle out of her arm and held it up. "This one is mine, the rest of the group has to share this one." She gestured at the other. "Also, for future reference, unless we ask you to pick something up, we're happy with just you here."

"'Future reference?' Already assuming there’s a next time, Charlie?" Cas asked as he resumed following her.

"Yep, I didn't have to use my song, and Gilda didn't have to warp your mind. You chose to be here. I almost think you like having friends." Charlie set the bottles on a counter before turning around a patting Cas' cheek. His snakes moved forward, hoping to be touched as well. Charlie giggled and obliged them with soft pets. "Here's a not so secret, Cas. We like having you as a friend."

Cas felt the blush heat up his cheeks as he caught up with Charlie, who led him to the room. 

"Alright, so, you know me, Gilda, Amy, Sam, and Dean." Charlie gestured around the room. "That's Andrea, my cousin, and a fellow siren, and her husband Benny, vampire extraordinaire." Charlie shoved him into the room. "Get comfy!"

Cas looked around the room for an open seat. There were two available, one next to Gilda, and one next to Dean. He half contemplated sitting on the floor before the demi-god spoke up. "Cas, come sit with me?"

Feeling the eyes of the room fall on him, Cas crossed the room, stopping briefly to shake Andrea and Benny's hands before sitting next to Dean. "Hello, Dean."

"Hey, Cas. How you doing?" Dean turned to face the direction of the loveseat sinking.

"I'm doing good." Cas tried to maximize the distance between himself and Dean, his conversation with Charlie and Gilda be damned. "What are we watching? No one mentioned what we would be viewing."

"Raiders of the Lost Ark." Dean's smile lit up the room, and Cas found his heart-melting. "Although, I didn't think we were at the snake scene yet."

"It's not on the snake scene, Dean." Sam rolled his eyes. "You know where we're at. You had this movie memorized long before you lost your sight."

"But I hear snakes?" Dean's head tilted, and he went quiet. "No, I definitely hear snakes."

Cas blushed. "That's uh, that's me, Dean."

"You have a pet snake? And you brought it with you?" Dean turned his head back to Cas' direction. "I mean, I know some people are attached to their pets, but..."

"Dean, what kind of creature do you think I am?" Cas looked over at the group. They were either trying to hold back laughter or, like Gilda, looked mortified at the realization of the situation.

"I'm not sure. I figured a harpy or a peri something along those lines." Dean smiled. "Apparently, that's not the case, though. What are you?"

"I'm a gorgon." Cas shrunk back, ready for Dean to flip out on him.

"Seriously?" If possible, Dean's smile grew broader. "What color are they? How many do you have?"

Sam interrupted. "Dean, you hate snakes."

"Yeah, but I like Cas. So I like his snakes." Dean shrugged. "Tell me about them, since a certain Fae forgot to?"

"Wait, this doesn't change your opinion of me?" Cas raised his eyebrow as his snakes slithered, trying to get closer to Dean's now raised hand.

"Why the hell would it?" Dean paused. "Wait, how do you even know my opinion of you?" Dean's head turned towards the group. "Charlie? Gilda?"

Gilda put on an air of innocence as Charlie walked back into the room. "What did I do?"

"You drop hints to Cas?"

"I..." Charlie looked at Gilda. "Can neither confirm nor deny that." She sat down next to Gilda quickly and snuggled up against her partner. "Oh look, it's Harrison Ford. With a whip. And a Fedora. Very Sexy."

"You know what? Fine. All of you hush. Let me hear the movie." Dean found Cas and leaned up against him. "Is this okay?"

Cas started to nod, before remembering that Dean couldn't see his gesture. "It's new, but not unwelcome."

"Cool. Will your snakes me ok with me here?"

"My snakes are me, Dean. Though they have minds of their own, they still react in the same way I do." His curious snake lowered itself to Dean's head and flicked its tongue before resting on Dean's head.

"I take it, that's one on me now?"

"Yes," Cas confirmed. "That's Periérgeia."

...

The group settled down into watching the movies, and before long, they had gone through Raiders, Temple of Doom, and the Last Crusade.

"Alright gang, same time next month?" Charlie asked as she stood up and stretched.

"Kicking us out already, Charles?" Dean sat up, and Cas instantly felt his absence.

"You caught me. I wanted to interrupt your adorable snuggle session. Gotta keep Cas all to myself." Charlie bent over and tucked Gilda's hair behind her ear, the Fae having fallen asleep during the second movie.

Cas blushed and stood up from his seat next to Dean. "I should probably get to the subway before they stop service for the night."

"Dude, how do you think we got here?" Dean reached out for Cas' hand. "We can at least walk there together. Right, Sammy?"

"Sam. And sure. Give you two some more time together." Cas noticed Sam watching as he gave his hand to Dean, helping Dean stand.

"Cool. Now all of you get out. I have a Fae I need to move, and a bed that is using its own Siren Song to call me."

Cas held on to Dean's hand, guiding him to the door. He let go while Sam grabbed Dean's shoes and handed them to him. 

"Hey, Cas. Where's your stop in comparison to the stop here?" Amy stood next to him after sliding her own shoes and jacket on. 

"Six stops? East and 12th." Cas slid his own shoes on and grabbed his jacket. "You guys, assuming you all live together?"

Sam chimed in. "Funny enough, the stop before yours. East and 9th."

"Awesome. Means we'll get a little more time together." Dean's megawatt smile lit up the front hallway, almost causing Cas to melt on the spot. Dean held his hand back out, taking Cas' hand in his. "Make sure I don't fall?"

...

Sam, Amy, Dean, and Cas made it to the platform with several minutes to spare. It hadn't gone unnoticed by Cas that, during their walk over, Dean had slowly made his way closer against Cas. Dean eventually got to the point where Cas found Dean's arm looped through his own.

Once the train arrived, Cas led Dean to a grouping of four seats. He helped Dean sit down and turned to look for Amy and Sam. They had picked seats on the other side of the car, and both gave him a thumbs-up sign in encouragement. Cas rolled his eyes and sat next to Dean.

"Where are Sammy and Amy?" Dean asked, immediately scooting closer to Cas.

"They chose a spot on the other side. I think they want to give us privacy." Cas smiled at Dean, who had started petting the underside of Periérgeia's jaw.

"Saps. Think they're cute." Dean rested his head on Cas' shoulder. "Can I do this again?"

"Yes, but I think if you keep spoiling Periérgeia, you're going to have the other eight begging to be pet as well." Cas joked.

"You have nine snakes for your hair? Is that a lot for a gorgon?"

Cas chuckled. Males typically have fewer, but larger snakes. Females have more, but they tend to be smaller. No idea why."

"'Cause its size that matters?" Dean quipped.

"Has anyone told you that you're incorrigible?" Cas raised an eyebrow before resting his own head on top of Dean's. "Is this okay?"

Dean started giggling as the rest of Cas' snakes began investigating him. "I swear to mother, if Sam hears me laughing like this, I'll end you."

"Hush and enjoy the affection, Dean. I know I am."

During the trip, Cas watched the stops, knowing that he had about another 25-30 minutes to enjoy with Dean. He was surprised at all the questions Dean asked but even more surprised with how willing he was to answer them.

"So, Medusa, Great, great, great, great, great, great grandmother?" Dean counted on his fingers. "You know what I mean."

"Yes. all snake-haired gorgons come from Medusa." Cas tangled his fingers into Dean's. "Do you know her story?"

"Beautiful creature, as were her sisters. They were great, fierce warriors, akin to the modern Lamia." Dean paused. "Am I right?"

"Yes and no. Lamia are half-woman, half-snake. Gorgons were cursed to be the embodiment of snakes. The original three, Stheno, Euryale, and Medusa, were the offspring of Ceto and Phorcys."

"So, goddesses in their own right." Dean acknowledged.

"Technically speaking." Cas agreed. "Medusa was destined to become the queen of the sea. Poseidon either did or didn't like that, depending on which version of the tale you read. And, depending on the version, claimed or defiled her in Athena's temple. Athena, who was furious at the desecration of her temple, cursed Medusa and her sisters. She wanted to punish Medusa the most, so she gave her the snake hair and stripped away her immortality."

Cas felt Dean shift next to him. "You're not immortal?"

"No, but as long as nothing happens to me, I should live for hundreds if not a thousand years." Cas paused. "The oldest member of my tribe is pushing a thousand."

A chime sounded, and Cas looked up. He had become so engrossed in speaking with Dean, that he almost lost track of the stops. He looked towards Amy and Sam, who were starting to stand.

"We're slowing down. Is this my stop?" Dean sat up, leaving Cas feeling cold again.

"Just about. Where's your phone?" Cas waited until Dean pulled out his cell before taking it and typing his number in. He texted himself. "You have my number. Call me?"

"I'll do you one better, Cas. Go on a date with me? Just you and me? I'll text you my information."

Cas broke into his own huge smile and nodded, answering as he did. "I would like that a lot, Dean."

"Cool." Dean stood. "Can you help me get to Sam and Amy?"

...

A couple of days later, Cas showed up, hood down at the townhome that Dean shared with Sam and Amy. He climbed up the stairs and rang the doorbell, trying to slow his breathing and calm his excitement. The door swung open, and a smiling Amy greeted him. "Hiya, Cas! Dean's finishing up. Come in."

"Is he pulling the 'walk in and make my jaw drop' scenario?" Cas asked as he followed her inside.

"It's Dean. The answer is yes, but he'll deny it 'til the day he dies." Amy shook her head. "As someone who has come into this family, I'm going to warn you. The boys are amazing, but it's perfectly okay to knock them down a peg or two. Keeps them grounded."

"I heard that." Sam walked down the stairs. "Mother, I swear I've never seen Dean this nervous."

"Why? We're going to Night Howl to grab dinner."

Sam and Amy took a look at each other before Sam tried to reply. Dean walked down the stairs in a slow, practiced manner. "I hear Cas come in?"

"I'm here, Dean." Cas looked between Sam and Amy, who both smiled at him before turning to meet Dean. "I was a little early. The trains are running smoothly, kalí týchi."

"I'm going to learn Greek sticking around you, ain't I?" Dean reached out for Cas and looped his arm through Cas' when he found him. "Sammy, Amy. Don't wait up."

Cas chuckled as he led Dean to the door, and back to the subway station he had just come from.

...

A short ride later, and Dean gushing over the bacon cheeseburgers at Night Howl, the guys arrived at the bar. They were greeted by the phoenix who was there on Trivia Night – Ash – if Cas recalled correctly.

"Hey, Dean!" Ash paused for a second. "Cas, right?" Cas nodded, and Ash offered up a fist. "Awesome, I'm not normally good with names, but it's not every day you have a gorgon walk into your bar."

"Shit, Cas, you're a gorgon?" Dean grabbed on to Cas' arm. "You didn't tell me? No one told me?"

"Dean..."

"No, I'm sorry, Cas. We can't be together. I'm a demi-god, and you're a fierce devourer of demi-gods. This thing between us, it can never come to fruition."

Ash squinted at Dean. "Asshole. You almost fucking had me." He turned to Cas. "I'd say run, but clearly, you came back with the clown. You want a table or a booth?"

"Booth, okay, Dean?"

"I'd prefer it actually. The one by–"

"-by the pool table, I know, Dean-O." Ash winked at Cas before gesturing with his head. 

Once situated, Ash offered them menus, but both Cas and Dean declined. Dean had gone on about the burgers, and Cas figured that he had to have one for himself. Dean beamed at him and confirmed that he wanted his regular. 

"So, Cas." Dean laid his arm on the table and extended his hand towards Cas. "I just wanted to say something, and it might be cheesy, but I wanted to thank you for taking a chance on me."

Cas tilted his head in confusion, his snakes mimicking the gesture. "Taking a chance on you?"

"I'm a demi-god, who's also blind. I'm not exactly prime material, especially when there are more beautiful, more... complete, people." Dean squeezed Cas' hand. "From how Charlie and Gilda describe you, you're gorgeous. Gilda said you have a smile that radiates sunshine, and Charlie has used so many metaphors to describe your snakes, that I think she pulled out a dictionary. They both commented on how strong you are and how selfless you act." Dean smirked. "Plus, I know you're adorably naïve."

"Dean. You forget a key point. I'm a gorgon. People fear me. They can't look me in the eyes, I can't look them in the eyes. I'm deemed untrustworthy, savage, evil." Cas' shook his head and ran his thumb over Dean's knuckles. "No one wants to get to know us. I've lucked out with you and your friends. If anyone should be thankful, it's me."

Ash interrupted with their drinks. "How about you both admit you're happy to have met each other, and drink to that." He set their beers in front of them before directing his attention to Dean. "Hey, Dean. Since you're spilling your guts, you might as well keep going. I'll get Rowena to throw up a cone for you."

"Thanks, Ash." Dean slid his hand along the table until it bumped into his glass. He took a drink, pausing until a wave of magic ran over them. "That would be Rowena's spell."

"What did Ash mean by a cone?" Cas played with the glass in front of him.

"You ever see the show or movie, Get Smart?"

Cas shook his head before replying aloud. "No."

"Ah. It's a gag from the show. If the characters didn't want to be heard, they'd slide into the Cone of Silence, no one could hear them." Dean set down his glass and spun his finger around. "We have our own 'cone' right now."

"That makes sense, but why?" Cas questioned.

"Cause I'm going to talk about myself, and part of that explains why I'm blind." Dean let out a sigh and rubbed his chin. "As you know, I'm a demi-god. And I know you figured out that my mother is the deity."

"Well, when you and Sam keep saying, 'Mother, help me, it kind of makes sense,'" Cas quipped.

"Yeah, yeah. You figured us out." Dean took another drink before continuing. "Sam and I have pretty much been on our own since I was 14, and he was 10. Our parents split up, and Dad tried to steal us away."

Cas sat back against the bench seat and kicked his feet up next to Dean. "I figure that would be difficult, especially when your mother is a goddess."

"Yeah, but Dad kept us on the move." Dean frowned.

"So, who exactly is your mother?" Cas interrupted. "There are so many goddesses, and you exhibit so many good traits."

"Yeah, well, there's also some shit ones. Mom is Macha. One of the three sisters of the Morrigan." Dean extended his hand out to Cas again. When he felt Cas' hand in his, he squeezed. "Mom isn't a bad parent, but when you're as of high standing as she is in Tír na nÓg, well."

"She wasn't around?" Cas asked plainly.

Dean nodded and shrugged. "And Dad didn't know what she was. Apparently, she was on a mission for Manannán when she met him."

"Is he like your Zeus?"

"Minus the thunder and lightning, up the douchery." Dean sank into silence. "I believe that Mom genuinely loved Dad, which is why she never told him that she was a goddess. But for all the good they had, he hated creatures. Honestly, he probably would have killed you on sight, Cas."

Cas chewed on his next question, before asking cautiously. "Hunter?"

"Once he found out what Mom was? One-hundred percent." Dean let out a heavy breath. "He kept us on the run, thinking that if he kept us away from Mom, that we'd never develop into what we are." Cas watched as Dean licked his lips, hunting for his next words. "Funny enough, even though I'm older, Sammy showed his powers first. He was hungry and managed to manifest an apple."

"What did your father do?"

"He had researched what Mom's weak against. Dirt infused with the blood of an innocent. He had a shit ton prepared to trap or hurt or probably even try to kill Mom. He grabbed a handful and threw it at Sam. I leaped in front of him. It landed in my eyes." Dean took off his sunglasses, allowing Cas to see his eyes for the first time. They were as white as milk, with scarring around sockets. "Turns out, we inherited her weakness. Not so pretty now, am I?" He started to put his sunglasses back on when Cas reached across the table and stopped him. "Cas?"

"You're accepting me for all of me. Do you think I won't do the same?" Cas took Dean's sunglasses. "If you really need these, if you need them to be comfortable, I'll give them back. But I don't think you need them."

Dean shook his head. "Why don't I? This–" He gestured to his eyes. "–is horrifying."

"Do you think I'm horrifying?" Cas waiting until Dean shook his head. "Then how are your scars horrifying?" Cas stood up and leaned across the table and kissed the bridge of Dean's nose. "I probably should have asked first, I'm sorry." He tried to sit back down, but Dean caught the back of his head and kept him in place. Dean's other hand came up and traced Cas' face, finding his lips.

"Don't be." Dean pulled him back in and kissed him softly, humming against his lips. 

Dean ended the kiss, and Cas reluctantly sat back down in his seat. "Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?"

"Thank you for sharing your story with me." Cas took Dean's hand instead of waiting to be offered. "It confirms all the things I already thought about you."

"That I was a weird, awkward child, that grew up with the powers of a demi-god, but was blind?"

Cas squeezed his hand."No. I knew that you were a blind demi-god. But I thought you were kind, I thought you were strong, and I thought you were selfless. Your actions prove that."

"I uh." Dean blushed bright red, popping his freckles out more vibrantly. "I'm going to get Ash to make our food to go. Can we go back to my place?"

Dean and Cas flagged down Ash. He had Rowena lift their cone and winked at the pair when they requested their food to go. Ash returned only a few minutes later, the food packed and bagged. He told Dean it was on his tab, and to get home ASAP.

...

The wait for the train was the hardest part. The pair had just missed one, and it would be fifteen minutes before the next one came. Cas had tried to cover his snakes while waiting on the platform, but Dean felt the movement and asked him what he was doing. Similar to what Cas had done in the bar, Dean reached for one of the snakes. He found Periérgeia as though it were second nature, and reminded Cas that he was doing a disservice putting his snakes away.

Once on the train, they lucked out in having a lesser populated cabin and claimed a pair of seats away from the other few people in there. Once seated, Dean traced his fingers along Cas' jaw before finding his lips, marking and claiming them as his.

Their make-out session lasted the entire trip, with Dean almost entirely in Cas' lap before reaching their stop. His mind clearer, Cas was able to look around the cabin and saw several smirks and knowing smiles amongst the other passengers.

The walk back to Dean's place was challenging, with Dean feigning his need to be wrapped around Cas as guidance, and using the excuse to let his hands travel freely. Cas wanted nothing more to stop and pin Dean against a wall, but he managed to finish the last long block from the subway to Dean's home.

Cas chose to deliver payback once they got to the front door. He pressed himself against Dean's back and watched as Dean floundered, trying to use his keycode to get into the house. He gave Dean mercy and backed up, allowing Dean to focus, and get them into the house.

Dean pulled Cas inside, closing the door quietly before kicking off his shoes. He whispered to Cas to do the same and waited before leading him down the hallway and into his bedroom. Dean closed the door and locked it. "C'mere, Cas."

Cas obliged and pushed Dean back against the door, capturing Dean's mouth with his own while pinning him against the door. A whimper escaped Dean as Cas teased his lips, pleading for his tongue to be let in. Dean parted his lips and was instantly taken over by Cas, the taste of ambrosia and nectar bringing him bliss.

Dean was able to pull off of the door, and led Cas to his bed, falling back on it. He cupped Cas' cheek, his fingers falling on the temples of Cas' sunglasses. "Lose the glasses, Cas. I can't see your eyes to be petrified, and if we're doing this, I want you to see me. All of me."

Cas found himself sucking in a deep breath. "I don't know. I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh, if we're doing this right, we'll be sore in the morning." Dean chuckled before quickly removing Cas' sunglasses himself. "But I know that this won't hurt me." He dropped the glasses on the bed next to him. "I locked the door. That way, Sam and Amy don't come in in the morning and accidentally catch sight of your eyes." Cas shivered as Dean ran a hand down his face. "Open your eyes for me, Cas."

Cas opened his eyes and looked at Dean under him, his face flushed and his body wanting. Out of habit, he checked down towards Dean's feet, and let out the breath he forgot he was holding as confirmed that Dean was not turning to stone.

"I told you, Cas." Dean's hand traced Cas' arm. "The only question I have now is, are you okay with this? I don't want to assume, I don't want to take anything you aren't willing to give."

Cas leaned down and nipped at Dean's neck. "It may be my first time with a non-gorgon, but this is not my first time if that's what you're worried about, Dean." Cas rolled his hips into Dean, grinding against him through their jeans. "Should I ask you about your conquests, demi-god?"

"I'm about to vanquish a Zeus-forsaken gorgon if he doesn't get naked right fucking now." Dean's eyes cut to what would be a glare if his eyes could see, and Cas kissed him before standing up.

Cas removed his jacket, draping it over a chair, before carefully taking his shirt off over his head. He swore that his snakes assisted in removing the garment, sliding into the neck of the shirt, and pushing it over his head faster. Cas stole a glance at Dean, who had removed his own shirt and was working on his pants. Cas crossed over to Dean and grabbed his wrists, stopping Dean from removing his as Cas fell to his knees.

"Cas?" Dean questioned. "What are you doing?"

Cas didn't reply, instead slowly unzipping the jeans and sliding them down Dean's legs. Once they were on the floor, he tapped Dean's ankle, and Dean kicked the jeans off to the side. Cas found himself facing Dean's cock, straining to escape the confines of his underwear. He chuckled softly before starting to mouth Dean's cock through the fabric, earning his name moaned in Dean's voice

Dean reached for Cas. His hands gently brushed along Cas' snakes. Cas smirked as Dean whined for more, and he sent a small request to his snakes, who instantly responded by binding Dean's wrists together.

"Jesus fuck, Cas!" Dean cried out. "I'm sorry for doubting you."

Cas chuckled and hooked his fingers around the waistband of Dean's underwear. He pulled on them and dragged them down slowly, and watched as Dean tried to squirm out of them faster. "Dean, if you want me to pull off your underwear, I need you to stop moving."

"Stop teasing. I'm clearly already at your mercy." Dean carefully pulled at the snakes who pulled his hands tighter. "Fuck, Cas, come on. Please."

"Since you asked so nicely." Cas pulled the underwear down and watched as Dean's cock bounced back up, standing at full attention now that it was free from its restraints. Cas licked his lips as he wrapped his hand around the base of Dean's cock. He licked the tip, tasting the leaking precum, and smiled before taking it into his mouth.

An almost feral growl rumbled from Dean's throat, and Cas took that as a sign of encouragement, slowly sliding his lips back and forth along Dean's cock. Dean's rumble turned into moans, and soft pleas as Cas built him up to release. Cas pictured a request to his snakes, who released Dean's wrists, then pushed Dean back onto the bed.

"Cas?" Dean questioned, disappointment in his voice.

"My dear demi-god, I am by no means done with you." Cas unzipped his pants and hastily pushed them and his underwear to the ground, kicking them near the chair where his shirt and jacket lay. "Move back on the bed."

Dean scrambled to lay entirely on the bed, and Cas noted that he was shivering, hopefully from anticipation. "Cas, what are you doing?"

"Making sure we both feel good. I want to see you come apart." The bed shifted under his weight, and he watched Dean's head track the direction he moved in. Cas climbed between Dean's legs before leaning down and kissing along Dean's jaw.

"Cas, please. Want you." Dean turned his head and found Cas' mouth open and waiting for his. 

As they locked their lips together, Cas pressed their cocks together and wrapped his hand around them as best he could to hold them together. He started to rock against Dean, sliding and thrusting them in his hand. Dean moaned loudly into their kiss, and his hand joined Cas' moving them up and down as Cas continued rocking and rutting.

Dean's head fell back against his pillow as he joined in thrusting. The chaotic harmony of their movements brought them closer, each whispering a litaneía of thanks and devotion, invoking the gods of past, present, and future.

After a few more thrusts, Dean came first, crying out loudly and causing Cas to quiet him with a kiss. A few more, and Cas came tumbling over, barely holding himself up to keep from falling on top of Dean. Cas rolled carefully to the side and let his head sink into one of Dean's pillows as he caught his breath.

"Did that look as good as it felt, Cas?" Dean asked after a couple of moments.

"You were gorgeous, Dean. Responsive, your skin flush with arousal. The small o shape your mouth makes when you need to moan, but you won't let yourself." Cas felt his snakes slithering in discomfort and sat up. "You have something, so I can clean us up?"

Dean thought for a second before pointing at a door Cas hadn't noticed before. "Bathroom's in there. Don't take too long. I demand cuddles as part of my reward."

Cas had already slipped off the bed and was crossing to the bathroom when he stopped. "Your reward? For what?" He looked in the bathroom and found a washcloth. Cas dampened it and cleaned himself off before heading back to the bed and wiping off Dean.

Dean's hand shot out and grabbed Cas' wrist once he finished wiping Dean down. "My reward for finding and claiming the gorgon as mine."

Cas laughed and buried his head in the crook of Dean's neck, nuzzling him as his snakes showed their own affection to their demi-god.

...

**Update!**

I received a beautiful piece of art based on this fic from the incredible [Science](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebluefeelings)!

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I have a language kink, ok?
> 
> Periérgeia - Curiosity.  
> kalí týchi - good luck  
> litaneía - litany
> 
> ...
> 
> Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond).


End file.
